<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We'll Walk Tall - Prompto Argentum by YXxXxXY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846340">We'll Walk Tall - Prompto Argentum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY'>YXxXxXY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We'll Walk Tall [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXV - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead reader, F/M, Female Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chocobros/Reader, Prompto/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We'll Walk Tall [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We'll Walk Tall - Prompto Argentum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were only meant to be snapshots in time, so why do they feel like so much more? Was it because of the people they showed? Because of the places they immortalized? Or was it because you were by my side?</p><p>Was it because of your smile – the smile that would never fail to brighten my day? Or was it because of your laugh – a laugh not unlike silver bells? Gods, do I miss your ethereal laugh … </p><p>Why was I so stupid? I should’ve seen the signs, should’ve seen something was wrong … I should’ve seen how pained you were … But now …</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>… were you here, you’d probably be scolding me, telling me it wasn’t my fault, you leaving, but – I just … I can’t help but feel guilty. You were my first – my first friend, my first admirer, my first love … When everyone else kept away from me, you were the first to approach, your hand outstretched and a smile on your face. Maybe that was why I took your hand that day: your pure, innocent smile.</p><p>From then on, you were right by my side, encouraging me. You were a part of the reason I could befriend him. I am where I am – with those three I call friends – because of you and your undying faith in me. It’s because of your support that I am able to play at the jokester, because of you that I can continue. I wish I could’ve just spent more time with you, more than I had … I wish we could’ve taken more pictures together; wish we could’ve fought side-by-side even just one more time …</p><p>What would have happened if I had been there, if I had been able to save you? Would we be laughing together while munching on Iggy’s cooking? Would we have become closer? You know, I was planning on telling you when the four of us got back: I love you.</p><p>I love you.</p><p>Gods, I should’ve told you before we left … I never thought that I would be too late …</p><p>When we got back and Iris told us what they did, I had fallen to the floor, tears streaming down my face. And I just sat there, dead to the world as the guys and Iris tried to comfort me.</p><p>It wasn’t all that long after that I recovered enough to be able to string together words. You wanna know the first this I said? I wanted to see you, just one last time. At first, they all tried to keep me from where you – your body – was being kept, and they managed to lock me in the hotel room for a few hours at least. In all that time, I was either going through my phone’s camera roll or on my camera, reliving all our old memories. In those few hours, I cried more than I ever had – even more than when we were kids, back when I was less than confident in my own skin. Eventually, though, I took me to see you.<br/>       </p><p> As soon as I walked in, the tears started again. I felt my heart shatter all over again. I fell to the floor, my hands reaching for your cold ones. It was then that everything finally sank in: I realized that I’d never be held by you again, by your voice comforting me when I’d wake up from a nightmare; I’d never get to share my passion of photography with you or make you laugh with my corny jokes. I’d never get to hear you laugh anywhere outside of my memories of you.<br/>        </p><p>It’s been almost a month now since you left. Sometimes, I swear I can still feel you, standing by my side, when the guys and I fight, or when I take photos of all the places we visit. Even when the four of us camp out. It feels lonely – even though I still have the others – without you here… But, I promise … I’ll make it through this… I won’t let your faith in me go to waste. I’ll walk tall, like the king had told Noct when we left Insomnia… I won’t let anyone else die, I swear.</p><p>…</p><p>I won’t let the demons or the Empire win out.</p><p>…</p><p>I love you, (y/n).</p><p>-P</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>